YuGiOh Next Gen Avatar of the Soul
by Keymaster1
Summary: The next generation of duelists are here, and will turn the dueling world on its head, as well as the new threat.Chapter 7 up.
1. bound for Duel Academy

Authors note: first off this takes place 60 years in the future. So this isn't a character fan write, all new characters with reference to the old ones. AS IT STANDS. NO YU-GI-OH CHARACTERS WILL MAKE AN APEARENCE. Note I'll try to keep 'new cards' to a minimal but it's going to be unavoidable, especially later in this fan fic. Well enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just off of the south pacific an ocean liner was making way to its destination, the sky was blue, the gentle sound of the waves peaceful, it was all so… so…. "BOOORRRING!!!" shouted a spiky haired teenager. The guy looking out at the ocean next to him, a tall, skinny dude with brown curly hair sighed and turned to meet the green, slightly reptilian eyes of this disturber of his peace.

"You don't have any appreciation for nature, don't you?" he asked with a smile.

"I have appreciation for nature," his friend said in mock defense. "It's just that when you said we where going to Duel Academy I figured we would actually duel someone!"

"Colton we haven't been on this trip for five minuets and you already want to slaughter someone?"

"It's better than raping your deck again, Ty"

"That's fair" Tyler replied hesitantly, now rummaging in his backpack, he pulled a little notebook and flipped thought it until he found a marked chart. "Let's see…" he quickly examined the chart, "between the three of us in this month, you and I have dueled 634 times with…

"78 wins for you and 556 wins for me" Colton stated proudly.

"…and considering how many wins you scored agaist Justin its nAUUGGG!" at that moment someone popped up behind Tyler, grabbed by the scruff of the neck and jabbed his thumb into his spine, making him cry out in pain.

"Resistance is futile…" his attacker laughed.

"…I rise again," finished Tyler, with almost automatic reflexes he pulled himself out of the hold and twisted to the left to avoid the punch Colton had aimed at him in his detracted state. "You need a psychiatrist Justin. You almost made me drop our dueling records in the ocean!"

Tyler's attacker, a well toned boy about his age with spiky blond hair that would put a Dragon Ball Z character's to shame, just kept on laughing despite the unintended punch to his midsection. After he finished "why do you even keep those records, Tyler?"

"Hey this book is the reason we're going to Duel Academy!" shouted Tyler.

"After Artemis Pegasus saw how obsessed we where with her father's game, she figured we be happy at Duel Academy," Colton explained leaning on the rail again.

"Happy don't even cover it!" Justin suddenly said smiling. "You should see those new KC desktop duel platforms they have; they're top of the line stuff"

"then you'll love those new duel disks" said Colton with a mischievous grin.

"I heard only obelisk blue gets the new models" Tyler said.

"I don't care, I'll obliterate them!" came the retort.

"If you want, we can see them right now" suggested Justin. "Some of them are dueling in the main arena right now"

Colton looked at Justin for a minute with wide eyes, and took off to see for himself in two seconds flat.

"Does Colton even know where the arena is?" Tyler inquired.

"I don't even know where it is" Justin responded. "wan'a follow him?"

"Who else can make sure he doesn't kill anyone?" turning on his heel Tyler left to find Colton.

Justin was just about to follow him when something caught his eye, there, standing on top of the water in the distance like the great Jesus himself was a bulging man dressed in yellow robes with orange chest armor, in Justin's eyes he seamed like a pumped up dark magician, except the clothes and the golden spiky hair that fell form the back of his head to his knees, the blood red eyes helped to.

"I'm waiting for you," it said. Then suddenly disappeared, Justin just stared at the spot for a minute, like he was expecting it to come back.

"Move it or lose it, Justin!" Tyler shouted. Snapping out of it, Justin jogged to catch up with his friends, quietly wondering if he should follow Tyler's advice and see a psychiatrist.

NEXT TIME

Tyler's Deck unvieled.


	2. Zachary the Great

"Who the hell are you?" asked Colton.

The obelisk blue boy smirked, "Zackary the Great does not feel the need to introduce himself to fags" the dark haired blue blazer wearing boy and two other wearers where was blocking the only door to the main arena observation platform in this wide space hallway.

Veins could visibly be seen popping out of Colton's head … "YOUR ASS IS MINE, BITCH!!!" he would have carried it out to, if Justin hadn't grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

"So you get in trouble before we even get to the island, that's smart," his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Alright," Colton stopped his struggles, "I challenge you to a duel instead!"

Once again Zachary sneered at him "Zackary the Great does not feel the need to duel weaklings"

Veins where now to the point of exploding out of Colton's head, but there were no way he would blotch his examination by giving a bad impression.

Tyler decided to step up, "I'll duel you, you win, you can have my whole deck". Colton opened his mouth to protest, but Tyler cut him off. "Remember you wanted to unveil your deck at your examination match?" Colton thought it over then replied.

"You lose and I'll tear your lungs out"

"this is an interesting proposition" Zachary said, "very well, but let Zachary the Great make it fast, we play with half Life Points, 4000" he snapped his fingers and one of his cronies jumped to attention, pulled two duel disks, one he strapped to Zackary's arm, the other he tossed at Tyler, who caught it and strapped to his own arm. It was just a silver disk with a deck and graveyard slot, with a life point readout and a small display underneath it, suddenly the card 'blade' snapped out of the disk part of and aligned itself along it, 5 monster card slots on the broad side of the 'blade', with a m/t slot under each one of them. "Sweet…"

"Latest model, in fact in the impossible event that you beat Zackary the Great, he will let you keep it,"

"And let us pass to the arena," said Tyler firmly inserting his deck into its appropriate slot and drawing his opening hand.

"Very well," said Zachary drawing his 5 cards.

"Duel!"

Tyler-4000

Zachary-4000

"The better duelist goes first, so I will, draw!" Zachary took one look at his hand and started laughing obnoxiously. "Your defeat is sound!"

"Start playing and I'll believe it" came Tyler's retort.

"Very well, I'll play Berserk Gorilla (2000/ 1000) in attack mode," a red angry looking gorilla materialized in front of Zachary then he slid a card into his magic zone.

"And then I will equip him with an axe of despair, it's a equip spell that raises his ATK by 1000!" the gorilla was now holding a sickly looking hatchet (3000/ 1000). Tyler frown, what was the point up beefing up a monster on his first turn? Zachary was still laughing his ass off though.

"Now I play the Quick Attack magic card, allowing my monster to attack instantly!" the gorilla charged across the field, slamming a fist into Tyler, who was winded and forced back by the sheer force of the blow. '_That hurt, a lot!_'

"I can see someone disabled the backlash locks on those duel disks," Colton spat. After noticing Justin's blank look he rolled his eyes and explained what he meant. "The backlash locks are a new feature in KC, to make the duel as realistic as possible in pro tournaments, you'll actually feel pain when the monster attacks hit, but school disks should have a lock on the backlash,"

"You know a lot," Justin commented, "did Kiba Corp. just release it?"

"had it on the line for a few months now," Colton refused to say any more.

Tyler-1000

Zachary-4000

"It's hopeless, whelp!" he continued, still obnoxiously laughing "in Zachary the Great's hand Zachary the Great hold noblemen of crossout, smashing ground, and mystical space typhoon, now Zachary the Great will set Magic Jammer face down, you can't defend with a monster or a trap!"

"Prick's got a point; can Ty take down a 3000 attacker like that?"

"He has on more then one occasion," Colton gave his devilish grinned.

Slowly Tyler found his breath again.

"You done explaining your rigged hand?" that stopped the laughing.

"What? How did you know?" Zackary sputtered, caught off guard.

"Enjoy that hit" Tyler got back to his feet. "Because it's the last one you'll land in this duel, draw!" looking over his hand Tyler slammed a card into his duel disk "graceful charity lets me draw three cards, as long as I discard two afterwards"

"You do not need to explain a common card to Zackary the Great"

Discarding his two cards Tyler slid a monster onto his disk. "I'll summon Marauding Captain (1200/400) in attack mode" a battle-worn knight holding two swords stepped onto the field. "With his effect I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my hand, so I'll summon The Six Samurai - Kamon (1500/1000) in attack mode," this time a man covered in an armor of dynamite stepped forth. But he seamed shadowed over somehow.

"You are a FOOL!" Zackary cried. "I am well aware of the six samurai monsters, but you will need another one for him to even be remotely useful!" Zackary was clutching his sides now, howling with laughter.

"Doesn't this guy ever stop laughing?" Colton sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry, but your only aloud to bring out a monster once per turn, sure you marauding Captain lets you summon another one, but now you can't play any more…"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!!?"

The obelisks boy yelped and fell on his ass. Colton was still yelling. "WE KNOW THE RULES, NOW SHUT UP AND WAIT TO GET YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU!!"

Tyler spoke as if Colton hadn't said anything. "While it's true that the six samurai are considered unfit to duel with, I'll take the bond of teamwork any day over relying on a single monster like you do…"

Tyler raised his next card in the air and continued before Zachary could rebuke.

"And now I'll activate the effect of the card in my hand, Grandmaster of the Six Samurai, I can Special Summon him from my hand if I have a six samurai on the field" a white haired old man holding a sheathed katana. (2100/800).

"_grandmaster!"_

"_greeting Kamon,"_

Tyler shook his head; he was hearing those voices again.

_Not now, need to focus on the duel._

"Kamon! Activate your special ability!"

His monster was now glowing a bright orange. Lighting a stick of dynamite he threw it at the gorilla, it hit the axe and the gorilla roared as it's weapon was destroyed.(2000/1000) "Kamon's effect allows me to destroy one face up magic or trap on the field, as long as I give up his attack for the turn, now Grandmaster, Attack!(2100/800) vs. (2000/1000)"

"_Yes sir!"_ the master was now in front of the gorilla, his attack already completed and the gorilla destroyed.

"Marauding, direct attack! (1200/400)" the captain leaped forward to deliver twin slashes at Zachary. "I'll set two cards and end, your move," two holographic backs of duel monster cards showed.

Tyler-1000

Zackary-2700

"Zackary the Great draw, then Zackary the Great play pot of greed, this…"

"It's a magic card that lets you draw two cards" sighed Tyler. "So draw,"

Furiously drawing his two cards, Zachary slid another magic card into its slot, "next Zackary the Great will play Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your right face down card," a tornado struck out and smashed Tyler's trap. Tyler frowned but nodded for him to go on.

"Next Zackary the Great will play Smashing Ground, this magic card lets Zackary the Great destroy your monster with the highest DEF in play, mainly, your Six Samurai - Kamon, whelp!" the ground cracked open around Tyler's warrior, and a giant hand pulled it into the ground.

"Next Zackary the Great will summon Gorilla Warrior (1800/1100" in attack mode," a gorilla with a small club stepped onto the field. "His ATK increases by 100 for every card with 'Gorilla' in its card name in the grave," (1900/1100)

"How appropriate," laughed Justin, "a monkey deck for a monkey,"

"Now Gorilla Warrior, destroy his Marauding Captain! (1900/1100) vs. (1200/400)" the ape smashed its club over the head of Tyler's monster.

Tyler-300

Zackary-2700

"now Zackary the Great will set a card face down and pass it over to the whelp!" _once he attacks with any of his monsters, Zackary the Great's Mirror Force will wipe them out! _

"very well, Draw!" Tyler added his new card to his hand.

_Does he really think he's fooling me? the only reason he'd attack when I have a stronger monster out is that he has a trap…no way he'd play a bluff with that noblemen of crossout so it must be the other card he drew._

"I summon The Six Samurai – Yaichi," now a samurai with a long bow was beside his grandmaster. "Yaichi's effect is similar to Kamon's, but instead of destroying a face up spell or trap, he destroys a face down one," on cue Yaichi aimed his bow and shot through Zachary's card. "NO…" the 'fearsome' duelist took a step back. His only defense wiped out.

"Denied, now I activate my trap card, Return Of The Six Samurai, this card lets me bring back one of my Samurai for a turn, and I choose Kamon," the dynamite wearing monster appeared again. Tyler slid the last card in his hand into an m/t slot "and next I'll play the Allied forces, it raises the ATK of all my warriors, by 200 per warrior on my field,"

A glow surrounded each of Tyler's monsters. "Now Grandmaster attack his Gorilla Warrior, (2700/800) vs. (1900/1100)"

The old man slashed through the primate as easily as the last one.

Tyler-500

Zackary-1900

"This…can't be!" Zackary cried.

"I emerge, Kamon finish this!(2100/1000)"

The monster tossed a bomb at his targets feet, it exploded.

Tyler-WIN

Zackary-LOSE

"How…" Zachary fell to his hands and knees.

"FAIL!" Colton and company walked by the defeated obelisk.

"Thanks for the duel disk," Tyler said sincerely, not a trace of sarcasm or humor in his voice.

"Boss are you ok?" one of the cronies asked, walking with concern over to Zachary. Instead of answering, Zackary got up and brushed himself off.

"Nothing happened today, got it?"

"Yes sir!" The two snapped to attention.

**Next time on yu-gi-oh Avatar of the Soul. **

It's time for the entrance examinations, but a fiendish plot threatens the life of one of our heroes, Colton's deck shocks the judges.


	3. Enter the Soul Breakers part 1

Enter the Soul Breakers part 1

Authors note: sorry for the mistake in my last chapter, Zachary's life points should have been 4000 instead of 8000, sorry! (And sorry for the other grammar errors too). And YAY first review, looks like I'll have to work harder on this. Phantom 1: the six samurai cards where released a few weeks ago, Tyler was originally going to use a different team of warriors, but I thought the six samurai where a better telling of his personality. Don't know if any GX character uses them yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Liner had docked at Duel Academy, and the staff was directing the new arrivals to the examination arena. One such male staff was trying to direct a bunch of giggling girls with a thousand and one questions. After explaining where they where suppose to go, the old man leaned on his cane and wiped the sweat from his brow. It was hot enough to be summer and he was still wearing his yellow teacher's uniform.

"I'm getting too old for this…" he murmured to himself.

"Trouble Professor Pavera?"

Pavera turned around to meet a young man, his combed back dark hair was matted in sweat as much the 70 year old professor. He was currently waving his red jacket over his head in a vain attempt to cool off.

"Not as much as you it seems, Mr. Hochi," Pavera replied.

"The Slifer Red dorm needs an air condition, and why are we hosting the examinations here?" Mr. Hochi asked, his deep blue eyes blinking away more of the sweat. "Don't we usually do the entrance exams in the cities? Why move all of a sudden?"

"Chancellor Stevens has his reasons," Mr. Pavera simply returned. His yellowed eyes glanced at the large building nested to the side of the mountain, the main school building, where everyone was headed. Mr. Pavera sighed, so many entrees this year, he was glad they had recently set up two more duel arenas, so hopefully they could get it all done, what he was concerned about was… "Professor Pavera?"

"Huh?" the old man snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked, is this because of the attacks in Battle City?"

"What's because of the attacks?"

"THE EXAMS!!!" Mr. Hochi shouted, starting to lose his patients with the old geezer.

"No need to shout," Mr. Pavera drilled his pinky into his ear. "I'm old, not deaf,"

_But you are senile_ Mr. Hochi thought to himself.

"I don't know," the senior stroked his stark white beard thoughtfully. "But with three duel domes this year coped all these students it'll be hard to keep track of everything,"

"What are you getting at?" Mr. Hochi asked suspiciously.

"I think a student here is in for an interesting duel"

-----

"ACHOO!" Colton's violent sneeze scared the blond secretary in front of him. "God bless you," she said.

"Like I need him," Colton handed her the sheet he had filled out.

"yes, yes, everything is in order, you will report to duel dome 1, it's in the school building," she handed him a token with a blue-eyes white dragon on it as well as a duel disk, it wasn't like the one Tyler had won, the duel blade was compressed and pressed against the main unit, which had a cuff one the bottom for his arm to go through. And it didn't have a display like Tyler's did, just the life point counter. Colton smiled at the token.

"So where are you guys going?" he asked once he caught up with Tyler and Justin. They where hanging out now in a plaza in front of the school. The sun was beating down on them and it was only made worse by the din of a thousand teenagers as everyone got signed up.

"Dome 3" Justin said, the heat not affecting him at all.

"2" Tyler joined in.

"That sucks, we can't cheer each other on" Colton shrugged.

"How bout we meet somewhere after our exams?" Justin suggested.

"The main hall in the school building?" Tyler put in, desperate to stay out of the sun as much as possible today.

"Sounds good, see ya, and remember, we all promised to make it into Duel Academy" Colton walked off to his exam area.

"Same here," Tyler wave.

"Right," Justin jogged to dome three, if he heard right from the secretary, dome three was a ways off.

"In front of you on your desk you should find a test and a pencil, you have two hours, begin,"

Tyler stopped admiring how the classroom was set like a university classroom and focused on his test.

"What is the difference between a trigger effect and a multy-trigger effect?"

"The top three arch types with the most support spells and traps…" Colton thought back to his days dueling Tyler and Justin as he wrote his answer.

"What the hell is 'priority'?" Justin looked at his test the way you'd look at a book in a different language.

"…searchers are monsters that…"

"D. all of the above,"

"Why would I even use a fucking M. warrior?"

"Explain the banning of chaos monsters from tournaments…"

"Dark magician…"

"1982?"

"The timing is off for sangan…"

"WTF?"

"Times up! Hand in your tests and proceed to the dueling arena,"

"Wow, I thought the test would be a lot tougher then this," Tyler said to no one in particular.

"Didn't think you could ask so much on duel monsters, but it was still easy," Colton told the instructor.

"HEY! I said times up!" the teacher yelled at Justin.

Later…

The duel platform inside the main school was impressive; the 5 foot high oval shaped duel platform filled most of the room, surrounded by bleaches for students to watch the duels go on. Two giant screens where at either end of the duel platform, flashing out ranks and other info for duelists and spectators. Thousands of white shirt applicants stood around, looking at the screens for there name to be called.

"This is BS," a blond hair teen muttered to the girl beside him. "Why do we have to share our arena with the freshmen?" he was standing in the duel dome arena, it was nearly void of the usual red, yellow and blue blazers of the Duel Academy students, almost everyone was wearing a white tee-shirt, showing that they had not been assigned a dorm yet.

"Come on Klaus, is it really that bad?" She asked, looking into those blue eyes she always swooned over.

"I guess not, maybe I'm just tired from the dorm exam, sorry Alice"

"Don't worry about, as the top duelist in our school, you have to take the exam no matter what," she playfully shoved him over to the arena. "so go and lets get a milkshake later,"

"Alright," Klaus smiled.

On the other side of the duel platform a cloaked man was hiding behind one of the stands, his narrow eyes spotted Klaus walking to the challenger side of the platform.

"Target confirmed, looks like he's about to duel now," the man adjusted his **very** unique duel disk and quickly snuck up the home side of the field. He cleared his throat to attract the attention of the duel examiner who was preparing for the next student.

The man looked around, noting the dark cloak. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm relieving you for your shift," The cloaked man spoke.

"Huh? But I just started my shift two minutes ago," the examiner said.

"Oh…" cloaked man sweat dropped. _Maybe I should have thought this through more… _"Y-yes but…. Professor Pavera… wants to… see you?"

"Oh why didn't you say so?" the examiner didn't even consider pressing further. "see ya," he walked down the stairs, "nice duel disk by the way," the mysterious man nodded, looking at his duel disk. It simply screamed evil, a darker than dark jet black with a bright green emerald set in the center.

"Well, might as well get this over with," Klaus was about to walk up the stairs to the platform.

"Hey, back of the line bub!" Colton held out his arm, already climbing the steps.

"Oh, sorry," the obelisk blue boy apologized humbly, stepping back.

Colton barley nodded back, he stepped onto the examination platform.

The cloaked man turned to face his prey, and nearly screamed when he saw Colton instead of Klaus. "w-who are you!!?"

Colton slammed in his deck and activated his duel disk. "Colton Deevall, ready" he answered.

"n-no, wai…" before the man could finish his duel disk activated. And all hell broke loose.

A low rumbling was felt, then it turned into a roaring tremor, cries of 'what's going on?' and screams filled the hallways and the arena, some of the applicants began to cry in fear as the emerald on Cloak's duel disk flashed. Quicker then anyone could register, a dome of green light rose up, it slowly engulfed both Colton and the dark duelist, like they where being swallowed by a giant whale from the ground up.

"Oh no…" Klaus looked upon the green light with horror in his eyes; he dashed to the dome, which was cutting off the entire platform. He couldn't get there in time; the wall had risen too far for him to climb over. He banged his fist against the light desperately, but he might as well have hit a stone wall. "Hey kid! Listen to me!"

Colton whipped around, confused. He heard Klaus, but it sounded faint, like he was listing to him under water.

"That guy, I think he's a Soul Breaker!" Klaus looked like he was saying more, but Colton couldn't hear him.

"What's going on?" Colton said finally.

"It's simple!" Colton whipped around again, facing the cloaked man, it was hard to see his face under the hood, and the green light around them made him look more sinister. "This is a Soul Duel, and when I win your cards are mine!"

"My cards?" the young teen cried. _Is he after me for **those** cards I have?_

"I was hoping to duel Klaus Lightmen, but you'll have too do instead,"

Colton facefell. _Apparently not…_

"So all I need to do to get out of hear is beat you in a duel?" Colton was recovered and already drawing his opening hand.

He had heard about things like this from Tyler, Shadow Games, dark games of Duel Monsters where the user stakes his life, and judging by the way Klaus was still pounding on that dome, he wasn't getting out any other way.

"That it is," the man drew his cards. "But if I beat you, you'll be banished from existence!"

"Then I won't lose," Colton sneered.

"Duel! And call me Cloak" the dark duelist challenged.

"I'll burn you alive!"

Colton-8000

Cloak-8000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Sorry everyone, I'll have to cut it off here, but the whole thing was just too dame long. Don't worry, the next chapter's up as soon as I finish getting it proofread.


	4. Enter the Soul Breakers part 2

Then I won't lose," Colton sneered.

"Duel! And call me Cloak" the dark duelist challenged.

"I'll burn you alive!"

Colton-8000

Cloak-8000

"Challenger goes first! Draw!" Colton added his sixth card to his hand. Then  
he selected another one. "First I'll set one monster face down," a  
horizontal card appeared in front of him. "Next I'll place two other cards,"  
two spell or trap cards showed themselves behind Colton's monster. "Go!"

"An interesting first move," the man said. "But no one can match my deck!  
Behold!" a wolf man with four arms appeared. "Gene Warped War  
Wolf!"(2000/100)

"A four star 2000 attacker?!" Colton gasped. He had seen that card at  
stores; its price tag was about the size of Justin's phone number.

Even though his face was obscured, Colton could see the man grinning. "And  
this monster's a normal monster, so it doesn't have a drawback! Attack!" the  
war wolf struck down on the face down monster, it turned out to be a red  
dragon wearing a mask. (1400/1100)

Colton took his deck out of its slot, smiling "that was my masked dragon,  
when he's sent to the graveyard, I can Special summon a dragon with 1500 ATK  
or less from my deck, so I think I'll bring out another one, in defense  
mode," another Masked Dragon appeared on top of its card, it's wings protecting  
it's body. (1400/1100)

"It doesn't matter, I'll set a card for my turn,"

"Then I go!" Colton looked over to the cheap monster. "I'll sacrifice my  
Masked Dragon…" the Dragon disappeared. "…To bring out Kaiser  
Glider!"(2400/2200) a metal-coated dragon roared and spread its razorblade  
wings.

"Not so fast!" Cloak flipped up one of his face down cards. "I activate the  
trap card Trap Hole! It destroys the monster you summon,"

"Guess what?" Colton pressed a button on his duel disk. "I have my own trap  
card, and it's called Dragon Tyrant Roar, this can negate one spell or trap  
card that designates one of my dragons as a target, so your trap's useless  
now bitch!" Colton's card unleashed a shockwave that destroyed Trap hole.

"Now then, Kaiser Glider, destroy his Gene Warped War Wolf!" Colton pointed  
to the monster. (2400/2200) vs. (2000/100) the dragon roared a response and  
took off, crashing into the beast with deadly speed, flattening it.

Colton-8000

Cloak-7600

"Well you do seem to have some powerful cards, maybe getting you wasn't so  
bad after all," Cloak drew his card. "I'll play the spell card Devil  
Sanctuary, it allows me to special summon a devil token to the field," (0/0)  
a metal blob popped out of the card.

_That card…it shouldn't have been printed in the English language yet_. Colton  
looked over his hand, thinking about his counter attack.

"Next I'll play Monster Reborn!"

"What! That's a banned card!" Colton accused him infuriated.

"Hey I don't care, and…" he shrugged and waved a hand out to the green  
prison around them, speaking with cryptic voice "…nether does the Judgment  
Dome, all it sees is a winner and a loser, now I bring back Gene Warped War  
wolf" the werewolf flashed out of Cloak's graveyard. (2000/100)

"Now I'll sacrifice the Devil token to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch,  
(2400/1000)" the devil token vanished to be replaced by a heavily armored  
man, crackling with lighting. "When he's summoned his ability kicks in, he  
blasts one of your monsters, your Kaiser Glider!" Zaborg conjured a ball of  
lightning in his hand and hurled it Colton's monster. The Dragon duelist  
raised his hand to protect himself from the force of the blast.

"Man, no wonder you use banned cards!" Colton laughed, lowering his arm.

"What do you mean?" Cloak inquired, he was surprised by this, coming from a  
guy with no monsters on the field.

"When my Kaiser Glider is destroyed, his effect activates, sending one  
monster back to the hand," _it has to be his Gene Warped War Wolf, if I bump  
Zaborg he can use its effect again._ "My target's your wolf,"

Cloak's mouth formed a twitch of annoyance. "Doesn't matter," he picked up  
his monster. "Because you're still defenseless to my monarch!" lightning  
smashed down on Colton, who fell to his knees, grinding his teeth in pain,  
feeling the lightning course through him "What the hell! This is a school  
duel disk; it doesn't HAVE a backlash feature!"

Colton-5600

Cloak-7600

"With the judgment dome in place, this kiddy game turns into the real deal  
twerp!" Cloak laughed an evil laugh.

"Damn it!" Klaus banged against the dome yet again, feeling helpless to do  
anything.

"What's all this then?" a large man stepped into the dueling arena; his bald  
head gleamed in the green light the dome was throwing off.

"Chancellor Stevens! What are you doing here?" the man looked to Klaus, who  
was running to him now.

"Lightmen! I was judging the duels from my office and saw this, what was  
that earthquake?" he asked.

"It's the Soul Breakers sir, they're in Duel Academy!" Klaus explained.

"What!?" cried Chancellor Stevens.

"It looks like they where after me, sir, but they snared that kid instead!"

"You mean that boy up there?" he pointed to Colton.

"Yes sir, the judgment zone is too strong, we can't break through…  
Chancellor?"

The Chancellor was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Odd, he seams familiar…"

Back at the duel, Colton suddenly laughed, and roused to his feet. "Fool,  
pain is my friend!"

"Really?" Cloak raised an eyebrow under his hood. "Then have some more! I  
activate the quick play spell from my hand, Quick Attack, now my monster  
attacks immediately, regardless of any other rules!" another bolt of  
lightning zapped Colton, but this time he stayed on his feet, barley.

"I am really starting to hate that card…" Colton cursed.

Colton-3200

Cloak-7700

"Like it?" Cloak mocked him.

"Like I said, pain is my friend…" Colton drew his card. "…Now let me  
introduce YOU to it, I summon Luster Dragon to the field, (1900/1600)," a  
sapphire covered dragon emerged. "But that's not all; I'll activate my  
facedown trap card. Hidden Seal of Dragon! It can only activate on my turn,  
but it brings back one dragon from my graveyard, go Kaiser Glider!"  
(2400/2200) vs. (2400/1000). The metal dragon reappeared and launched itself  
at the heavy armored monarch. "So you intend to destroy both our monsters?"  
Cloak asked.

"Piff, Kaiser Glider isn't destroyed when he fights a monster with equal ATK  
strength," Colton grinned his devilish grin. After a brief moment of  
struggle Zaborg caved in and was destroyed. "Now Luster Dragon attack!" the  
smaller dragon slashed at the dark duelist.

Colton-3200

Cloak-6700

"I'll end,"

"Good!" Cloak seemed un-phased by Colton's assault as he drew his card.  
"I'll play Pot Of Greed, letting me draw two cards," Cloak laughed at the  
hand he drew. "Perfect! This duel is over! I play Lightning Vortex! By  
discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all face up monsters on your  
field!" lightning rained down on Colton's dragons, killing them both and  
leaving Colton wide open.

"Now I'll bring back an old friend, Gene Warped War wolf! (2000/100)  
attack!" the Wolf assaulted Colton with a hail of punches with its four  
arms. Colton barely flinched, now used to the pain.

Colton-1200

Cloak-6700

"I believe that's the duel," Cloak said confidently.

"Don't get cocky douche bag, I still have some life points left!" Colton  
snapped.

"Until your end phase,"

"What do you mean," Colton narrowed his eyes.

"It's simple, the monster I discarded was a special monster called Exto  
Expert,"

"Never heard of him,"

"His effect let's me remove him and one monster from my graveyard from play,  
and you take damage equal to half the attack of the other monster removed,  
now tell me, what other monster is in my graveyard,"  
Colton gasped, "Zaborg The Thunder Monarch…" (2400/1000)

"That's right, the effect doesn't activate until the end of your turn, but I  
doubt you can get past my wolf and deal me 6700 points in damage in one  
turn, so enjoy the last turn you'll ever take" he said the last part with  
venom in his voice.

Colton looked over his hand, Stamping Destruction, Dragon Ascension and  
Tyrant Dragon, plus whatever he drew… _it's hopeless!_ Colton cried out in his  
minds despair, _with just my one card to draw there's no way I can beat him  
in one turn…it's over, I lost…DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!_ Colton looked over  
his hand in disgust, he had cards in his deck that could easily deal that  
kind of damage, but he didn't have enough dragons in his grave to pull it  
off. But not now, now…he hung his head in despair. _Maybe I should just give  
in…  
_  
Then, in his darkest hour, Colton heard it.

_"Rarrrrr…"_

What the? Colton raised his head.

_"Rarrrr…"_

Never give up?

"Rarr…rarrrr…"

Colton's faced harden, _Right, I'll never give up, I always said I wanted to  
go down fighting, well then SO BE IT!_

"Good, I see you'll see it through to the end, now draw your last pathetic  
card," in Cloak's mind he had already won, he never felt that shift in the  
air, the shift in Colton.

Colton smiled. "I spent a long time building this deck, it's a part of me, a  
part of my soul," Colton grabbed the top card from his deck. "There are no  
pathetic cards!" He yanked the card out of his disk; a stream of fire  
followed the card. Cloak and everyone gathered around the dome gasped at the  
spectacle, but Colton didn't notice, his mind was elsewhere.

**_"Sounds good, see ya, and remember, we all promised to make it into Duel  
Academy" Colton walked off to his exam area.  
_**  
_Sorry guys, that's one promise I can't ke…WHAT IN THE NAME OF…??  
_  
Colton finally cast his eyes on the card that he had drawn, the fire was  
gone and strangely left the card untouched, what Colton was focused on was  
the card itself. _When did I get this card? Actually, when did I put it in my  
deck!!?_

"Rarrr!"

Use it?  
  
Colton examined the card carefully, and then looked at his hand. Realization dawned on his face. "haha…hahahah!"

"What's so funny, death your friend too?" Cloak asked sarcastically.

"No, but your right, this duel is over," Colton's blazed with the same  
intense fire that his card had a little while ago "for you!"

The crowd gasped yet again, even if Colton couldn't hear them, they had been  
hearing the whole duel.

"Can he pull it off Klaus?" Alice asked him.

"He'd be the first, Alice," was the reply.

"First off," Colton slammed his card onto his duel disk. "I summon Birth Of  
Ragnarok, in attack mode!"(1600/1500) a baby dragon, still in its egg,  
appeared.

"That's it? That puny thing?" Cloak asked, he found it was common for people  
to crack up and play meaninglessly when they where about to be wiped from  
existence.

"He will be the beginning of your end, I play Dragon Ascension! I toss  
one card from my hand, and one dragon on my side of the field goes to the  
graveyard, then I can Special Summon a dragon with double it's stars from my  
hand," the dragon gave a heart felled cry, and vanished. "Birth Of Ragnarok  
was a four star, so I summon my eight star Tyrant Dragon, (2900/2500)" a  
fearsome brown dragon roared, its summon complete. "Now here's the key, my  
Birth Of Ragnarok has a special ability…" The cry still echoed in the air.  
It seamed to call for someone "…when it's sent from my field to the  
graveyard, I can search my deck for any dragon and add it to my hand,"  
Colton pulled his card. "And by paying 1000 Life points…"

Colton-200

Cloak-6700

"I can Special Summon it!" the crowd went silent, leaving not a sound in  
the air; in front of them a majestic dragon appeared onto the field, it  
shone a pure white, with deep blue eyes. It arched its head back and gave  
out a roar, a roar that everyone had heard before, seventy or so years ago.

"The Blue-Eyes White-Dragon!"

"What!?" this one word was spoken by everyone in the room almost  
simultaneously.

"I knew I recognized him!" Chancellor Stevens said excitedly. "Colton  
Deevall, the champion of Kiba Corps. 100 Trial Tournament!"

"You mean?..." Klaus asked, still staring at the dragon.

"Yes, he's the representing duelist of Kiba Corp, that's why he has those  
Dragons"

"NO, THIS CAN'T BE!!!!!!" Cloak desperately ran for the edge of the  
platform, trying to escape. He clawed at the judgment dome, seeing the rest  
of his life about to be snuffed out by this beast.

"Tyrant Dragon! Attack the war wolf with ruler fire!" The dragon opened its  
mouth and issued a huge fireball, obliterating the wolf.

Cloak-5800

"And when Tyrant Dragon destroys a monster, he can attack again!" Tyrant  
Dragon's fireball slammed Cloak against the dome, cracking it.

Cloak-2900

"No…please!"

"Blue-Eyes," Colton spread his hand in front of him, "end it with burst  
stream of destruction!" a ball of white lightning issued from the white  
dragon's mouth, and the force of the attack was so powerful the arena was  
engulfed in light, exploding the dome. Cloak's cloak was blown away, leaving  
him face down and unconscious on the platform.

Cloak-0

Colton-WIN

Cloak-LOSE

"Fail!" Colton shouted.

The two dragons roared in agreement, and a humongous cheer erupted from the  
crowd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Authors note: I apologize to all the Kiba fans that are reading this, but  
this is an idea I had from the beginning and I'm sticking to it, the  
Blue-Eyes aren't the focus of Colton's deck, his deck is focused on bringing  
out powerful Dragons, and short of another Tyrant Dragon (and I already  
decide he'd only have one in deck), there wasn't any other way for him to  
win this duel.

Anyways, hope this wasn't too long for everyone, next one I don't know when  
I'll release, so stay patient for the next Chapter.


	5. sepreate ways

Dome 2 was abuzz with the campus student who had come to watch the freshmen  
duel; everyone was wondering who would make the cut into Duel Academy. Dome  
two was a little smaller then the one in the main building, as such the  
there where seated walkways hanging from the ceiling instead of the  
bleachers. The duel platform had been removed so that more duels could take  
place on the floor. About four duels with duel disks between examiners  
and applicants where taking place right now.

"Alright son, it's your move!" one such single spike haired examiner said in  
a over dramatic voice. "Your up against a Vorse Raider (1900/1200)," a  
beast-man holding a twisted axe. "Do you A; give up, B; run home to mommy or  
C; beg for mercy!"

"Question! Why would I choose any of those?" Tyler asked, drawing his card  
from his student disk.

"W-what'd you mean?" the examiner asked, his voice lost its dramatic flair.

"Well first off, all you have is a Vorse Raider, no back row cards and no  
hand, I have two facedown cards and four cards in my hand, I'm not exactly  
incapable of mounting a counter attack,"

"W-well th-ats true," the examiner rubbed the back of his head.

"And our life points are more or less the same, actually I'm winning," Tyler  
pressed further

Tyler-5800

Examiner-5700

"Ah…well, can you!?" dramatic voice picked up again, the Examiner point at  
Tyler in challenge.

"Sure," Tyler shrugged, as if the guy had just asked him the time. "First I  
reveal my Trap card, Call Of The Haunted," smoke curled out of Tyler's  
graveyard slot, creating a mass in front of him before parting for a woman  
in heavy-duty knight armor. "It allows me to bring back one monster from the  
grave, as you can see I selected my Command Knight,"(1200/1900) Tyler  
selected three cards from his hand. "Next I'll summon Marauding Captain  
(1200/400) to the field, who lets me summon one of my best Six Samurai  
monsters, Nisashi"(1400/700) the familiar battle worn warrior appeared onto  
the field, followed by a green armored samurai, his arms folded across his  
chest.

"Frightful kid, but even with the 400 power boost they get from Command  
Knight, they don't stand a chance against my Vorse Raider (1900/1200)," the  
dramatic voice was grinding in Tyler's head now.

"I still have one card to play," Tyler said matter-of-factly. "With Six  
Samurai – Naisashi on the field, I can Special Summon…" an old white haired  
man with a robotic eye patch stepped onto the field. "Grandmaster Of The Six  
Samurai! (2100/800)"

"Ya…that'll do it," The stunned examiner said, voice going back to normal.

"And like you said, my Command Knight raises their ATK, now Grandmaster"!  
(2500/800) Vs. (1900/1200) the mentor of the six samurai cut the Vorse  
Raider in two with a single stroke.

Tyler-5800

Examiner-5100

"And by the way, Nisashi can attack twice if another six samurai is on the  
field, draw steel guys!" Nisashi (1800/700) unsheathed two katana hilts,  
after a moment green katana blades of light shot out of them, giving the  
samurai a Jedi motif. Command Knight (1600/1900) executed the first strike  
with an uppercut from her broad sword.

Examiner-3500

Marauding Captain (1600/400) launched himself on the Examiner's right,  
dealing an 'X' slash with his two swords.

Examiner-1900

Then Nisashi appeared, slashing through him.

Examiner-100

Then stabbed him with both katanas.

Examiner-0

Tyler-WIN

Examiner-LOSE

"He had masterful control of the duel," one of the judges murmured.

"But his monster selection is odd," the other one added.

"Congrats kid, get your form from the judges and wait for your name to be  
called," the Examiner said, his voice back on the mellow dramatic side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hochi was looking over the list of applicants in duel dome three before the  
next set of duels started. He was surprised at the number applying this  
year.

"Ah, Mr. Hochi, did I miss anything?" a familiar clack of the cane was heard  
with ever step Professor Pavera took towards the Slifer headmaster.

"No, sir, they're just about to start another round of duels, what took you  
so long anyways?"

"A problem with one of the examiners, he left his post two minutes into his  
shift and I had to talk to him in my office,"

Hochi decided not to press any further, remembering all too clearly the last  
person who went into the old coot's office.

"HEY YOU!"

Justin looked up to the examiner that shouted to him, not taking into  
account that he'd been calling him for the past minute. Finally he took out  
his headphones. "WHAT!?" he roared back at him.

"It's time for your exam, now hurry up, you're the last one to start,"

"Fine,"

Justin pushed himself back from the wall he was leaning against, pocketed  
his headphones and took out his deck. He was about to put it into his duel  
disk before he realized the Examiner was motioning for him to come over.  
"What now?" Justin asked annoyed.

"Common curtsy first, we shuffle each others deck,"

After muttering to himself that he wasn't playing with Ty and Colton  
anymore, Justin thrusted his deck at the man, who gave him his deck in  
return. After a quick shuffle and return from both parties, they stepped  
back to their prospective parts of the arena.

"Alright, let's get this duel started,"

"**Let's** just get this over with," Justin murmured sourly.

Justin-8000

Examiner-8000

Both duelists drew their five cards.

"Alright, I'll go first!" The Examiner stated.

"Don't bother," Justin said, sounding happier.

"Huh?"

"I win,"

"Kid, the duel hasn't even started yet," The Examiner rubbed the back of his  
head, confused.

"DON'T CALL ME KID!!" Justin barked at him. He placed five monsters on his  
disk. "You know what? It'll be faster if I show you," Around Justin a pile of sand  
materialized, it shot upwards, forming a giant of a man, with chains around  
his neck, hands and feet.

"Oh, Exodia…"

"Yes, when I have all five pieces, which I just drew in my opening hand, I  
win," Justin pointed at his opponent. "EXODIA!!!!" the monster charged a  
ball of energy in its hand. "OBLITERATE!!!"

Justin-WIN BY EXODIA

Examiner-LOSE

"We didn't get to see much of his deck, it's impossible to judge him," one  
of the judges sighed.

"Don't worry, that's why we fall back on the written tests," the other one  
replied. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at the main building, in front of one of the side changing room, Tyler  
was examined the uniform he got. "Little tight…" He noted to himself, the  
receptionist said they where out of uniforms for people over six feet, and  
that another one would be delivered to his new dorm room when they came in.  
"But still, I'm in Ra yellow!" He punched the air, a grin plastered over his  
face.

"Not bad," Tyler turned to meet the owner of that familiar voice, and his  
jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Ya I know, blue is NOT my color," Colton tugged at his blazer neck in  
disuse, the semi-dark blue of his blazer absorbing the after-noon sunlight.

"Colton, how in hell did you get into Obelisk? You have to go to a duel prep  
school to even be considered," Tyler sat down on one of the many stairs in  
the facility. "And you hate prep schools…" he added.

"Apparently you can also get in if you duel a crazed psycho for your life,"  
his friend commented dryly.

Tyler raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You mind elaborating?"

Colton sat down next to Tyler and launched into an explanation of his last  
duel, after ending with a VERY detailed blow-by-blow account of his last  
turn Tyler just gave him an odd half smile. Colton noticed it and frowned  
"it's true," he said annoyed.

"Birth of Ragnarock and Exto Expert? I've never even heard of those cards  
before,"

"But you believe me on that dome thing?"

"Stranger things have happened with this game," Tyler stretched back on the  
steps, talking with a hint of excitement in his voice. "It's what you can  
expect when you base it off of an Egyptian summoners game, but those cards?"

"Ya I know crazy," Colton regrettably admitted. "But how did he play that  
Devil Sanctuary card? I thought it wasn't in English?"

"No surprise, the duel disks are region free so you can play cards from all  
over the world, and we ARE in Japan now, your going to see a lot of cards  
we've never played against before," Tyler smiled at the prospect. That meant  
new challenges to face and new cards to collect for him.

"All the sweeter when I crush them," Colton clenched his fist, grinning his  
devilish grin. "So where's Justin?"

"You know him, his two speeds are sluggish and fast,"

"Ya…" Colton carried off, not fallowing one bit.

"You make no sense at all Ty," Justin announced behind the two.

"Oh hey, Just…" once Tyler turned behind to see Justin, his mouth dropped  
for the second time, Colton's reaction was a little different.

"No. Fucking. Way!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are the odds," Justin asked on the way to their new dorms.

"Three different dorms…" Tyler sighed.

"And we all get stuck in different ones!" Colton spat.

"Well we all figured that Justin would get Slifer Red, the only real  
surprise is Colton's in Blue"

"Ya, HEY! What's that suppose to mean!?" Justin shouted.

"That you're the suckiest out of all three of us," Colton said bluntly.

The three of them stopped before a triple path, each leading to their new  
homes for the year. The leaves swayed in the afternoon wind, almost seaming  
to wave good-bye.

"Well I think we don't have much to worry about," Colton said.

"Ya, your right," Tyler smiled.

"You guys mind telling me what's so good!?" Justin steamed.

"Even though we're in different dorms, it's not like we'll never see each  
other,"

"Ya, we have classes together and then there's lunch,"

"Well," Colton looked off to the wide road to the blue dorm. "Why don't you  
guys meet me at the dorm entrance tomorrow? We'll walk to class together.

Tyler nodded, still smiling. _Walking to class, like we did before…_

"Right, see ya," Justin plucked his headphones back on and took the narrow  
dirt path to his dorm.

Colton nodded at turn to his destination.

"See ya," Tyler said, taking his own route to his new home.

In a semi-dark room, location unknown, incense drifted lazily though the  
air, sweeping around a middle age man that sat there in the center of this  
room, his eyes where closed in deep concentration, the hardwood floor was  
bare except for a small cell phone in front of the man, said cell phone  
suddenly emitted a faint ring, it's screen flashing brightly in the dark  
room, without opening his eyes the man picked up the phone and held the  
small speaker to his ear.

"We've spotted one," the female voice on the other end promptly said.

"Good…"the raspy voice of the man barley picked up on the microphone.  
"And…the other two?"

"No sign yet sir," the female replied.

"Keep looking, one of them holds the key to the divination,"

"As you command,"

"And Siren?"

"Yes sir?"

"Your overtaking Cloak's position now,"

"Sir!" Siren ended the connection.

"It's almost time…" the man exited the room into the bright light, revealing  
the scar that slashed though his left eye, his right almost covered by his  
sleek red hair. "…Soon we will begin!"

Back at duel academy, the Obelisk Blue student's where clustered around a  
monitor built into the wall of the five-story palace of a dorm.

"Move it whelps!" A voice cracked out, Zachary's two identical henchmen  
where bull dozing aside the crowd to make way for the green eyed duelist  
who frequently called himself Zachary the Great. Zachary strolled to the  
screen in a very formal manner, giving off an air of arrogance. "Now, who  
has made it into Zachary the Great's esteemed society?" he asked himself,  
scrolling down the very short list of new Obelisk students, one name caught  
his eye.

_Colton Deevail? Where has Zachary the great heard that name before?_ Before  
he could continue that line of thinking a hand clamped down on his shoulder  
from behind, almost bringing Zachary to his knees, fearfully he turned his  
head and gazed into eyes that could have belonged to the devil himself.

"Hey! Remember me?" after looking past the blue blazer and maniacal grin,  
Zachary realized that this was the guy that he had told off on the ship, the  
one that had threaten to do violent things involving a keyboard and rusty  
nails. At this point his mind reeled back.

_BLUE BlAZER?!?!_

"That's right," Colton spoke in a deeper and darker tone then normal. "We're  
in the same dorm now, and this time tomorrow I'll have beaten you down into  
a piece of amphibian shit, don't think I've forgotten about that fag  
comment," Colton turned and walked off, too tired to duel him now. The rest  
of the students murmured, wondering who 'the new guy' was. Zachary did  
exactly what any man of his statues and position would do about now, fainted  
on the spot.

On the other hand, eight miles away, Justin was having a disagreement with a  
few pesky cockroaches about exactly who owned his bunk…


	6. A Dragon's Rage

sorry this took so long, my beta reader skipped town on me, i'll try to get back into the habit of writing every week.

Just a note: I've been fiddling around with a little system to help keep  
track of what's going on during a duel.

these stars show how many monsters the player has

And these show how many spells and traps the player has  
Tyler 8000 – 5 name/life points/cards in hand

And also starting now the bolded score when two monsters battle are the  
scores being compared. The attacking monster is the score set you see first.

Enjoy, and read and review to tell me if this sucks or not…

"So what'd you do then?" Tyler asked. Dew was still gleaming on the freshly  
cut grass as he and Justin made their way over to the Obelisk blue dorm, the  
two of them were dressed in their prospective yellow and red uniform shirts  
and pants, it was a little hot out still to where jackets.

"I grabbed the nearest blunt objects I could find and started beating the  
crap out of those bugs," Justin answered, "then my roommate screamed at me  
about the all the racket, and I told him where to shove it," the Silfer red  
was still tired, as even after thoroughly beating and cleaning his mattress  
it had still felt like sleeping on a rock.

Tyler rolled his eyes. _That's Colton and Justin for you, solving things with  
their fists and strength…  
_  
"So how was your dorm?" Justin and Tyler turned onto the wide path that led  
to Colton's dorm, where they agreed to meet today for their first day of  
class.

"Well…" Tyler began.

"Hey look," Justin pointed to the dorm, where smoke could be seen drifting  
up into the sky. "What's that?"

Tyler's eyes doubled in diameter "either the Obelisks are having a bonfire  
or…"

"…Colton's in that mood again" Justin finished.

They both looked at each other before dashing quickly towards the dorm.  
Justin grinned, hoping to see what sort of havoc was going on, while Ty just  
hoped none of the other students were seriously hurt.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I knew Colton's deck had OTK capabilities…" Tyler stared at the ten or so  
bodies of the passed-out students, all wearing duel disks, splashed across  
the entrance. Many of them still had cards on the blades. "…But ten full  
duels before we even got here?"

"And it doesn't look like he's done yet," Justin referred to the distant  
lights and screams they'd been hearing since they walked though the doors,  
taking in the grand marble hallway and crystal chandeliers.

"Ok let's think," Tyler rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We haven't been on  
this island a full day, who could have pissed off Colton enough to provoke  
his wrath in that kind of time?"

They both thought for a moment as the screams of the obelisk blue students  
pierced the walls.

"Zachary," They both said at once.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Zachary hastily locked the door to his high ceiling dorm room and nearly  
screamed as Colton blew away his current opponent with his Blue-eyes White  
Dragon. _He's a dueling demon!_

He jumped away from the door as Colton decided to kick it in just  
to save time. He laid eyes on Zachary quivering as his door fragments  
skittered around him

"Glad you decided to stop running, I was getting sick of these pieces of  
amphibian shit," Colton stepped on, then over the body of the fainted  
obelisk in the hallway, the said body letting out a yelp as he did so.

"Remember last time we met?" Colton activated his bronze custom duel disk,  
one of his perks as an obelisk blue student. It was just a counter and display on a small buckler shape disk, much like the one Tyler had won off of Zachary before. But when Colton activated it the duel blade issued forth from the main disk, shaped like a dragon's wing. "You said I was too weak to duel you, so what's your excuse now?"

Zachary stood shakily and pointed a finger at Colton accusingly. "very well, Zachary  
the Great shall show you why Zachary the Great is the preceding duelist of the Elites!"

Colton snorted and glared at him "Shut up and die!"

Colton-8000

Zachary-8000

"Wonder what the Elites are?" Tyler murmured from the hallway. He and Justin  
had just arrived at the scene to see Colton muscle his way into the room. They made sure to stay in the hallway as well, knowing how destructive Colton was when he was mad.

"First off," Zachary pulled his sixth card, grinning. _Ah, perfect, the card Zachary the Great has prepared for this whelp._ "Zachary the Great shall play a spell card, Painful Choice!" Zachary stuffed his hand into a convenient slot of the side of his duel disk as he pulled out his deck. "Zachary the Great selects five cards from Zachary the Great's deck, then you whelp will select one and it will be added to Zachary the Great's hand, the rest go to Zachary the Great's graveyard,"

"Does this guy know **any** personal pronouns?" Justin asked Tyler, but the Ra  
yellow was rubbing his chin in thought. "Yo! Ty!"

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"That card he played, if our duel yesterday was anything to go by, it's a  
beast Argo deck,"

"A beast what?"

"An Argo, an aggressive beat down deck, it uses powerful monsters to dominate the field,"

"Ok…" Justin nodded trying to look like he had even a sliver of a clue of what Tyler was talking about.

"Painful choice isn't a BAD card to play for his kind of deck, but…" Ty then  
noticed the five monsters Zachary selected from his deck and placed on his  
duel disk for Colton to see, "ah…"

"Three Phantom Beast Cross-Wings and two Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus…" Colton noted. _This is a painful choice; all five of them have effects that activate in the grave._ "You can keep a Cross-Wing (1300/1300)," _he'll just play it to be destroyed, but it'll be easier to kill then a Thunder-Pegasus (700/2000) so I'll dominate the field before he has a chance to use the effects.  
_  
"Very well," Zachary put his chosen cards in their designated spots. "Now  
Zachary the Great will summon the monster you selected, Phantom Beast  
Cross-Wing! (1300/1300)" a serpent like golden bird with four wings  
appeared. "The effect of Zachary the Great's Cross-Wing is that when it's in  
the grave all Phantom Beast monsters on Zachary the Great's side of the  
field gain 300 ATK," Cross Wing screeched as it gained more power  
(1900/1300). "Finally Zachary the Great will play one card face down and end  
Zachary the Great's turn,"

"Didn't this prick use gorillas yesterday?" Justin asked.

"Looks like he had a second deck, and I have a feeling this is his true  
deck," Tyler stated.

"About time," Colton scowled as he drew his sixth card.

"How'd you figure that?" Justin questioned Tyler.

"Because Colton's in a bad position, he's staring down a first turn disaster. If he destroys the Cross Wing it will just fuel Zachary's other monsters, it makes sense not to use something with this much sync-energy outside the dorm, someone could mirror it or try to side deck against it"

Justin reframed from asking any more questions due to the fact his head was spinning from Tyler's ramblings.

"First I'll summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600)"a sapphire covered dragon emerged. "But he's not sticking around for long, the spell Dragon Ascension!" Colton showed his Kaiser Glider to Zachary before putting it in his graveyard. "When I discard one card from my hand and sacrifice one dragon on my side of the field I can Special Summon a dragon with double it's level stars from my hand," a brown dragon with a emerald imbedded on it's head stepped out (2900/2500).

"But then again Colton defies most odds anyway," Tyler sweat dropped.

"Now Tyrant Dragon attack!" (**2900**/2500) vs. (**1900**/1300) Colton roared in sync with his dragon, who issued a ball of fire at Zachary's monster.

"Zachary the Great supposes Zachary the Great has no choice," a monster card slid out of his Grave slot. "Zachary the Great will remove Zachary the Great's Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus from the game to negate the damage aimed at a Phantom Beast," a bolt of lightning met with the fire ball cancelling it out. "And when this effect is activated Zachary the Great's monster is safe from harm,"

"Fine by me," Colton slid a spell into a slot. "I activate Future Fusion!" now it was Colton's turn to pull out his deck. "Now in two turns I can summon a fusion monster and I use monsters from my deck for the components,"

_The whelps going to summon the powerful Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! What else would he use that card for? _"Hee, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zachary pressed a button in his disk. "You fool! You fell right into Zachary the Great's trap! Zachary the Great actives Sniper In The Fog, this continuous trap will remain on the field until the monster Zachary the Great declares is summoned to the field, then it is instantly removed from the game, so Zachary the Great declares the monster you are about to summon, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"Uh…" Colton sweat dropped. "Ok, go right ahead and do that," Colton selected five cards from his deck. "Because I wasn't planning to summon one"

"Y-you weren't?!?!" his opponent cried.

"I only have one blue-eyes in the deck, how can I summon an Ultimate Dragon?" Colton asked. His eyes narrowed as he grinned his devilish grin "I'm bringing out something worse then the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon,"

"And since Zachary the Great already decaled a card for Zachary the Great's trap…" Zachary's face fell slightly.

"Anyways…" Colton slid his chosen monsters into the grave. "You have two turns, then I'll show you a real ultimate dragon! One facedown!"

Colton-8000 - 0

Zachary-8000 - 4

"Very well," Zachary drew. "Zachary the Great will sacrifice Phantom Beast Cross-Wing in order for Zachary the Great to summon Berfomet!" a winged and horned beast-demon stepped out (1400/1800). "When this magnificent beast is summoned…"

"Magnificent?! It's a five star fourteen hundred attacker!" Justin calle out.

"Ah ha! But this is only step one of Zachary the Great's perfect plan!" the duelist waved his arms in the air, as if greeting an invisible cheering crowd. Everyone else in the room looked at him like he needed to see a shrink, bad.

"Berfomet's effect lets Zachary the Great add Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) to Zachary the Great's hand."

"Fail!" declared Colton unimpressed.

"Zachary the Great wasn't done yet whelp!" he steamed. "Now Zachary the Great activates Polymerization, fusing Berfomet and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to summon Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!" the two declared monsters disappeared from Zachary's hand and field to be replaced by a twin-headed horned lion (2100/1800).

_One more insult…and I'll beat him into next week!_ Colton growled.

"And now the final card, the spell Blessing of the Phantom Beasts, for one turn one monster on Zachary the Great's field gains three hundred ATK for every Phantom Beast in Zachary the Great's grave, now Zachary the Great's Chimera… attack!"(**3300**/1800) vs. (**2900**/2500).

Colton began clapping lightly, "wow, that's very special of you," he said with extreme sarcasm. "But you still fail," Zachary's monster was blocked by a force field. "Draining Shield's a trap that negates one attack and adds the monsters ATK to my life points,"

Colton-11300 - 0

Zachary-8000 - 2

"Damn… Zachary the Great ends" the flying beast went back to its original ATK (2100/1800)

"And my move, Tyrant! Attack!" Colton grinned (**2900**/2500) vs. (**2100**/1800)  
the dragon incinerated the beast, only to have a lion with a horn appear.

Colton-11300 - 1

Zachary-7200 - 2

"When Chimera is sent to the grave, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts is summoned from the graveyard," Zachary declared pompously.

"Fine, when Tyrant Dragon destroys a monster he attacks again," Colton had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as his Dragon unleashed another fireball.

"Go! Thunder-Pegasus!" another bolt of lightning stopped the fireball; Zachary tucked the removed monster into his pocket.

"What the fuck? Gazelle isn't a Phantom Beast…" Colton exclaimed angrily

"Colton!" Tyler shouted. "Gazelle is the king of the Phantom Beasts, so he's protected by them as well…"

Colton sighed "Fine, I end,"

"And Zachary the Great draws!" he slid a spell in play "now Zachary the Great equips Zachary the Great's king with Axe of Despair, giving it a thousand extra ATK, and Gazelle also gains the benefits of the Cross-Wings, three hundred ATK per Cross-Wing effect"(3400/1200). "Now attack!" (**3400**/1200) vs. (**2900**/2500). The dragon finally fell under the slash of Zachary's monster. "And Zachary the Great also activates Mystical Space Typhoon, which destroys your Future Fusion spell," Colton's spell shattered.

Colton-10800 - 1

Zachary-7200 - 2

Colton pulled his card, looked at it, and started laughing. "well, it's been  
two turns, time to see my dragon,"

"What?! Wait I destroyed your Future Fusion! You can't summon your fusion monster now,"

"Yes, that's true," Colton slid a spell into his card slot. "But I expected you to destroy it,"

"But why?" then it struck Zachary. "You just needed those Dragons in your graveyard…"

"Bingo! And your prize is…" a giant mirror popped up behind Colton. "…Having the honor of witnessing my ultimate monster," his voice took on a much more sinister edge. "With Dragon's Mirror I can summon a fusion monster using components from my field or grave," the mirror flashed. "I sacrifice five dragons, in order to summon!..." dark clouds materialized over the two duelists, lightning struck down, and five pairs of eyes shimmered into existence, the behemoth slowly stepped out of the mirror, almost reaching the high ceiling of Zachary's Dorm room, a giant dragon, with five heads.

"THE FIVE GOD DRAGON!!!!!!"(5000/5000). Colton laughed maniacally, raising  
his hands in praise of his dragon. Zachary slowly took a step back.

"Oh, your nightmare is just beginning!" Colton roared along with his five  
headed beast. "Next I'll play Dimension Fusion! I have to pay 2000 life  
points to activate, but I don't think that'll be a problem do you?"

Colton-8800 - 0

Zachary-7200 - 2

"Now we can both Special Summon as many monsters as we can that have been  
removed from play,"

Zachary nodded, then summoned his two removed Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus in defense mode (1600/2000)x2. "This is all well and good for Zachary the Great, but what do you have to summon?"

Colton chuckled. "Remember my Dragons mirror?"

Zachary's heart sank to his shoes as the full severity of his situation dawned on him. "It removes from play the monsters you used for the fusion summon, that means…"

"I have a choice of five monsters to kick your ass with," a beautiful white dragon appeared (3000/2500), followed by a brown dragon with an emerald in it's head (2900/2500) and two identical bright green serpent dragons(2600/1000)x2. "Blue-Eyes, Tyrant and two Zephyr Dragons, that's enough to end this duel right now," Colton hesitated for a brief moment, choosing his targets. "Five god dragon! Obliterate his Gazelle,"(**5000**/5000) vs.(**3400**/1200) five streams of different elements connected with the beast king, shattering it.

Colton-8800 - 0

Zachary-6600 – 2

"Tyrant Dragon!" (**2900**/2500) vs. (1600/**2000**)

A blast of fire destroyed one of the two-headed horse.

Colton-8800 - 0

Zachary-6600 – 2

"Now Zephyr Dragon number one! Attack!" (**2600**/1000) vs. (1600/**2000**) the  
serpent dragon struck out with its claws.

"And Zachary the Great will activate the effect of Thunder-Pegasus, removing his from the game to protect Zachary the Great's monster," a bolt of Lightning cut off the dragon, but as it turned back it's tail slashed at Zachary.

Colton-8800 - 0

Zachary-6100 – 2

"what!?" Zachary yelped in surprise.

"I 'forgot' to tell you, when Zephyr Dragon attacks, half of his current DEF is taken from your life points at the end of the attack, even though you stopped your monster from being destroyed, the attack was still completed," Colton explained. "And don't forget my Tyrant Dragon destroyed one of your monsters, so he attacks again," (**2900**/2500) vs. (1600/**2000**) the dragon whipped away Zachary's other horse.

"Zephyr Dragon number two! Attack directly!" (2600/1000) the second green dragon slashed with its claws before swiping Zachary with its tail.

Colton-8800 - 0

Zachary-2800 – 2

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon! End it with Burst Stream of Destruction!" the dragon issued a ball of white lightning at Zachary.

Colton-WIN - 0

Zachary-LOSE – 2

"No!" Zachary fell to his knees. Colton approached him.

"Whose the fag now?" He bantered.

"Yes, you win…" Zachary rose to his feet, but kept his eyes on the floor. "Take what is yours," he reached into his breast pocket and produced a bronze medallion, inscribed on it was the school coat of arms surrounded by eight stars. Colton snatched it up and examined it.

"What's this piece of junk?" Colton asked.

"That…" a obelisk blue, his shirt and coat more white then blue passed behind Tyler and Justin and stepped though the door. "…is one of the school's greatest achievements,"

"Klaus!" Zachary exclaimed as he looked up. The fair haired duelist nodded back at him before training his blue eyes back on Colton.

"That medallion proves you are now part of Duel academy's top eight duelists, claimed by a single duel with one in the top eight after winning 30 duels of those who's rank is higher then yours," Klaus explained after seeing the confused look on Colton's face.

"But Colton hasn't won 30…oh," Tyler remembered the dorm floor was still littered with Colton's defeated opponents. He and Justin walked into the room.

"I will explain more later, right now you better get to class before you're late," Klaus smiled. Tyler glanced at the grandfather clock at the far end of the room, after Colton's long rampage they had about 2 minutes to get to class.

"Holy shit!" Colton swore, racing out to the main building. Followed by Tyler, Justin simply walked out after them, bobbing his head to his headphones he had put on.

Zachary shot a look at Klaus, who smiled back. Turning his nose to the air, Zachary arrogantly strolled out of his room to his own class.

"And I thought this year would be boring," Klaus chuckled to himself, exiting to his own class.

"Ah…someone?...a little help?" the guy called from his spot on the floor.


	7. a dueling lunch lady?

For those of you waiting for this chapter, sorry it took so long, writers block and the likes…oh and I made a mistake in the first chapter, this takes place 40 year after GX, not 60.

Read and Review please, it's the only way to tell me how much I suck at this. Offer suggestions too

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jackie Mizukoy?" Mr.Hochi, the Slifer red dorm master, counted off the names on his attendance sheet.

"here!" a girl called out.

"let's see, Tyler Gunseitan'i?"

At that moment the Ra Yellow burst through the doors, and then stopped to catch his breath, which turned out to be a mistake on his part. Colton wasn't prepared for an unexpected stop and crashed into his back. The two of them got tangled up in each other and landed in a mass of blue and yellow on the floor.

"here…" Tyler barely called out. Breaking the silence of their entrance.

Hochi sighed, "Class starts at 8:00, at that time you should be in your seats," he made a check on the touch screen of his desk. "But since this is your first day and you made it before I marked you absent I'll let it slide," the teacher glance over the two boys as they picked themselves off the floor. "You must be Mr. Deevail?" noting Colton's now slightly rumpled blue uniform. He earned a nodded from the student.

"take your seats," he stated. Tyler and Colton climbed the steps to three free seats about half-way up the levels of student desks. Tyler raised his head and noticed a girl waving at him, she was dressed in a traditional uniform blouse of an obelisk, and her hair fell just passed her shoulders. Tyler waved back hesitantly, wondering why she was waving at him. He plopped down on the padded bench just in time to hear Mr.Hochi give an exasperated groan as Justin walked into class.

"find a seat small murmur passed though the students fallowed by a few snickers. Ru was Japanese for 'red', which matched his red shirt perfectly, his outrageous hair helped things along too. Justin ignored all this and took a seat beside Colton, leaning back in a relaxed manner.

"Well now, let me be the first to say," Mr. Hochi walked in front of his desk. "Welcome to Duel Academy," he announced with smile. "as you all know, Duel Monsters has become a part of daily life now, and is ever evolving to new levels of wit and daring, that is why the school curriculum has been extensively reworked this year. This class; Monster Basics, will provide you with a solid foundation of the building blocks of the game, now can anyone tell me what the types of Monsters are?"

Tyler tried far too late to suppress a snort of laughter, which instantly caught the attention (and frown) of the teacher.

"Would you care to tell us what you find so amusing? Mr. Gunseitan'i?"

The young Ra Yellow stood up. "Sir? Doesn't that question seem a little…remedial?" he asked polity.

The trencher sighed; this was going to be a long day. "If you think so Mr. Gunseitan'I, then…"

"Normal Monsters, Effect Monsters, Normal Fusion Monsters, Effect Fusion Monster, Normal Ritual Monsters and Effect Ritual Monsters," Tyler listed in a sort of rushed voice.

"I..excuse me? "

"I assumed you wanted me to answer the question," Tyler explained sheepishly. His palms starting to sweat.

The murmur this time was of Tyler's impressive display of knowledge and exasperations of 'another nerd in the school'.

_Amazing, not only did he list the four basic types, he also knew that fusion and rituals could be classified further, __**third years**__ have trouble remembering that._ "Ahem, yes I did" Mr.Hochi gathered the attention of his class. "Anyways, turn your attention to the screen as we begin…"

"haha, and I thought you respected teachers," Colton prodded after class.

"I wasn't trying to show him up," Tyler shot back, a little embarrassed. "But the class just feels so…"

"gee?" the Obelisk Blue supplied.

Tyler smiled and rolled his eyes. "Easy, I mean who doesn't know the parameters of basic monster cards?"

Colton didn't answer, but he did glance over to Justin. "So where the hell are we eating?"

"Didn't the school open up a new café?" Justin suggested, listening over his head phones.

"Forget it! I hate cafes!" Colten snapped.

"then we'll have to go back to our dorms for food, meaning we can't hang out," the Ra Yellow pressed.

Colton stopped, Tyler and Justine waited for his response, after a minute… "fine,"

Tyler sighed. For a minute he thought Colton's stubbornness would hold out, but he reminded himself that to Colton, nothing was more important than friends.

Red, yellow, yellow, red, some blue, **more** red… "shit this place is packed!" Justin commented. Colton nodded in agreement; the new café was outdoors, just to the east of the school building. Trees formed a protective border around the masses of students seated at the 20 or so bench tables, with a long line of food venders set up on the right side. The other thing to note was that each table was inhabited by only one color, most yellow or blue.

"Anyone see a free table?" Tyler asked half-heartedly.

"I see slifers eating on the ground," Colton rolled his eyes.

"What about there?" Justin pointed out to a table that seemed set off from the rest. It was just beside the south side of the venders and aside from a little dust, it seemed perfectly ok.

The trio was about to seat themselves where a crackly voice rang out. "you kids stay away from that there table!" they whipped around to find a plump old lady in a broth stained apron leaning out the side of the serving window.

Colton, annoyed at the woman for stopping them, marched angrily to the front of the window to promptly screamed back at her "AND WHY NOT?!"

"That table's reserved!" came the firm answer.

"For who?!" Colton asked exasperated.

"My husband,"

"Is your husband on the island?" Tyler approached the two, trying not to anger the person who held their last chance to eat together.

"no, no, he left, took the deed to our house and everything in it so he could go fight in the Afghanistan war, that's why I'm working here" she pronounced like her favorite nephew had invented popcorn.

_Ah…_Tyler sweat dropped. _Didn't that war end about __5__0 years ago__, and why would he need the deed __to__ the house_ Still, he wasn't cruel enough to tell her that she had probably gotten conned. Colton on the other hand, was.

"Lady, you got screwed, can we have that table now?"

"Even though I don't like your attitude…I'll give you boys a shot," she stepped though the counter door, a duel disk strapped to her arm. "One of you beat me in a duel and I'll let you eat there, hell I'll give you exclusive rights to it,"

The three friends looked at each other.

"You want her?" Colton asked.

"I could care less," Justin shrugged.

"The usual?" Tyler inquired.

They nodded almost simultaneously, all three of them wearing their duel disks. "1…2…3!" each one of them drew the top card of their deck and showed it to the others.

Tyler: Reinforcements Of The Army (a spell card)

Colton: Stamping Destruction (also Spell)

Justin: Exodia The Forbidden One

"Monster beats spell, I'm up," Justin shuffled his deck back into his disk.

"Prepare to be served!"

"Sure…"

Dorthy-8000-5

Justin-8000-5

"Come on Justin! Our future lunch together 's on the line here!" Tyler cheered.

"Ty, he's dueling a lunch lady, how hard could she be?" Colton stepped to his side, a plate of macaroni in his hands.

"Did you pay for that?"

"Nope,"

"I thought not, was she serving it?"

"Yep,"

"I thought so,"

"My draw!" Justin added his sixth card to his hand. _Great, I'm starting without a single __piece,__ looks like __it__'ll be an uphill battle._

"I'll set three facedowns, one in front and two in back!" Justin slapped his cards down. "go,"

Dorthy-8000-5

Justin-8000-3

"Let's see what we can cook up," Dorthy drew. "I'm serving up a Spell card, Stop Defense! Now your monster switches to attack mode,"

An angle with only wings, robes and a bow visible flipped up (900/300). "Skelengel lets me draw a card whenever he's flipped," Justin grinned.

"you seem to have a mightily appetite for cards boy," she summoned a yellow headed samurai to the field. "and my assistant, Sasuke Samurai #3 (1000/1000), will be happy to oblige, lets serve him some angle cake!" (**1000**/1000) vs. (**900**/300) the samurai slashed the angle to polygons.

Dorthy-8000-5

Justin-7900-4

"Now his effect activates, forcing you to draw until you have seven cards in hand!"

Justin raised his eyebrows in surprise, but drew three cards.

"What is up with this lady?" Tyler asked.

"So she doesn't know Justin runs Exodia, easy win for him?" Colton asked through bites of macaroni.

"Even if he didn't, 'the duelist with the most options wins'; giving cards to your opponent is not something duelists do,"

"Ty…SHE'S A FUCKING LUNCH LADY!!!! NOT YUGI MUTOU!!!" _god his analogies piss me off_.

"now I'll play another spell, Mystery Ingredient, this lets me set one more monster on my field, but I can't flip it up, you'll just have to take a bite out of it, that's why it's called a 'mystery ingredient',"

"Wow, I never would have guessed," Justin said sarcastically.

"I'll set my monster and two little somethings for later," a horizontal back of a card appeared just in front of two newly placed vertical card backs, your show"

Dorthy-8000-2

Justin-7900-7

"About time," Justin drew.

"Now I activate my trap! Wrath Of Gluttony," Dorthy pressed a button on her duel disk, flipping the purple card. "you take 400 points of damage for each card in you hold,"

Justin raised his hand to his face as a sour purple gas washed over him, draining his life.

Justin-5100-8

"You know what? I'll play Emissary Of The Afterlife in attack mode (1600/600)" he summoned his reaper. "Now I'll equip him with Card Reaping Scythe, increasing his attack by 200, Attack the samurai!" (**1****8****00**/600) vs. (**1000**/1000).

"sorry hun, change on the menu," another trap flipped up. "Shift lets me change it's attack, now he snacks on my facedown monster ,"

The reaper struck with its scythe, only to have it pushed back by a koala with green leaves in its mouth.

"Des Koala (1100/**1800**), when disturb deals you 400 points of damage for every card in your hand,"

"not again!" Justin moaned.

Justin-2700-7

"magical," Colton muttered sourly.

"oh don't worry he'll get Exodia at this rate, the question is whether his life points will survive that long," Tyler replied.

"ok, I'll play the spell Illusion Shatter," It appeared that a glass wall in front of Justin's reaper shattered, showing fragments of the reaper, but the monster was still unharmed.

"What just happened?"

"My spell sacrifices one monster on my side of the field and summons out another copy from my deck,"

"Random cards much?" Tyler asked.

"because it was sent to the grave, my emissary's effect activates, we can both search our decks for a 3 star or lower normal monster," _now I can get a 'leg' up__ on this duel._ Justin slid his deck back into place.

"Wait, his equip card's still on the field," Colton pointed out with his fork.

"That's the card's effect, any equip or stat changes stay with the monster that's summoned,"

"Then what's the point of it?" Colton asked, still eating the macaroni.

"Ask Justin, I don't know **WHATS** in his deck anymore…."

"go!" Justin discarded a card from his hand, keeping his hand size to 6

Justin-2700-6

"I draw!"

Dorthy-8000-3

"facedown open! Monster Guild! Now we both pick a monster on our fields and summon out as many copies as we can from our graveyard, deck or hand" two more emissary reapers appeared on Justin's field (1600/600) x2, while Dorothy summoned two more Sasuke Samurai #3 (1000/1000) x2.

"Justin really has an obsession for combos," Tyler commented.

"holy ass crackers… are you still talking!?"

"Anyways, I'll set down a little monster for later, then it's time for some serious cooking" one of the samurai now sported a big-ass jagged sword. "Sword of Dragon's Soul boosts my monsters abilities by 700," (1700/1000)

"ok how does a dragon slaying sword fit in your deck?" Justin asked.

"oh it looks exactly like the cooking knife my huby brought home one night," Dorthy said romantically, eyes wondering off.

"she's joking right?" Colton asked, still working at the macaroni.

"no, there was a real sized replica made by Industrial Illusions, but it was stolen three years ago…."

Colton reframed from asking more question, already putting the pieces together.

"now my huby equipped assistant, attack an emissary!" **(1700**/1000) vs. (**1600**/600)

"facedown open! Staunch Defender!"

"Staunch Defender?"

"it works a bit like your Shift card, I select one monster on my field, and your monster attacks it," Justin grinned.

"but whats the point? All your monsters have the same…" Dorthey shot a look at the center emissary, who was holding a much larger scythe then the other two. "oh…"

"not all of them, one still has my Card Reaping Scythe equipped, and that's your samurai's new target!"

All three of the yellow-headed monsters charged Justin's monster, and where each cut down with one swing of the scythe.

"oh, Staunch Defender forces all your available monsters to attack my monster," Justin explained after seeing the confused look on Dorothy's face. "And if you think that's bad, my emissary's scythe lets me draw one card for every monster it destroys," Justin pulled the top three card off his deck.

"Then I got nothing, your turn sonny,"

Dorthy-5300-3

"and I draw!" Justin played his card so fast no one was sure if he'd even looked at it. "I'll sacrifice one emissary of the afterlife to summon Airknight Parshath" (1900/1400) a winded center appeared in a flurry of feathers. "slice the koala!" **(1900**/1400) vs. (1100/**1800**) at his command the knight stabbed the leave eating bear in the chest, the sword poking though to Dorthy.

Dorthy-5200-3

Justin-2700-10

"Airknight Parshath has a piercing effect," Justin bragged.

"piercing effect?"

"yup, it can deal battle damage even If the monster's in defense mode, but that's not all, whenever he deals damage I can draw one card," Justin pulled two card from his duel disk. "The other card is from my emissary's graveyard effect , card reaping emissary! Attack! " it sliced thought the facedown monster, reveling it to be a worm.

"ha! Needle worm when flipped sends five cards from your deck to the graveyard!"

Justin complied with the effect, cringing at the cards he had to dump. _The other leg and arm of __Exodia__…_

"ok I give, how the fuck does a worm fit into a lunch lady's deck!!?!" Colton shouted.

"what do you think I use to make the macaroni?" she called back

Colton stopped mid-chew, quickly handed the near empty plate to Tyler, turned on his heel and fled the stall. Tyler deposited the paper plate in a conveniently placed trash can.

"I'm done attacking for now," Justin's eye caught on one of the cards in his hand. _huh_ _Didn't see that one before_.

"so now I'll activate the spell Upstart Goblin, you gain a thousand life points, and I can draw one card, YES!"

Justin slapped another spell on the field. "Dark Factory Of Mass Production, now I can pull two normal monster's from the grave, the other arm and leg of Exodia, game over!"

"wait what?!"

The sand rose around Justin, forming the might god. "Exodia! Hell-Fire's Rage! Infernal Flame! Obliterate!"

Dorthy-LOSE

Justin-WIN

Dorthy shook her head in confusion, Justin's last play was so fast she still didn't fully understand it. "well I always keep my word, like my hubby did…" she sighed. "you boys got yourself a table, but as soon as my hubby comes back, it's his got it?" she asked sternly.

"whatever," Justin figured the odds of him coming back where on par with Colton seeking anger management.

Both boys too their leave…and almost banged into a young girl standing just outside the vendor, Tyler immediately recognized her as the obelisk that waved at him this morning. She looked crossed for some reason.

"I come all the way here and you two don't give even give me a hello!" she shouted at them.

"huh?" the two asked simultaneously. "who the hell are you?" Justin continued.

At this point her expression and posture changed to something similar to a playful kitten. "oh Justin, don't you recognize your own wife?"

"huh?!" the two asked simultaneously.


End file.
